Dynasty Warriors: Variations
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Well all know Cao Cao defeated Yuan Shao, but what if it was the other way around. What would of happened to the land, would Liu Bei still raise to power, would he still ally himself with Wu, what other things change because of Shao's victory. Please read
1. Chapter 1: Fall of Xu Chang

Dynasty Warriors: Variations

A/N- I don't own Dynasty Warriors or Three Kingdoms, or any of its characters

The moon was hanging high in the sky like it had so many nights before. This night there was a full moon in the sky that gave off an illuminating light that showed would have been the main source of light for the people on the earth down below on any normal night. This was not a normal night, or at least no where near normal in the town of Xu Chang or the area around it. In a long grassy field around 3 miles north of the great city. Here during the last 6 days the armies of General Cao Cao, and General Yuan Shao battled, from day to day with almost no end in sight. Then in the afternoon of the 6th day a small force broke though the far eastern line of the army which was being commanded by General Yu Jin. The commanding unit under the command of Zhang He then turned the tide of battle, combining it breakthrough with a new attack by Yuan Shang, and Ta Dun's Wuwan troops. These events lead to the breaking of the whole Eastern side of Cao Cao's line. It was at this point, Yuan Shao who was preparing his plans, sends his units in, and forced Cao Cao's already trooped army into fleeing back to Xu Chang with almost none of its supplies. Yuan Shao took in all the supplies, and burned the tents of Cao Cao's army. That fire was still burning into the night.

In the Capital Cao Cao was in the planning room looking over plans with Cao Zhang, Xiahou Dun, and Xiahou Yuan. Xu Zhu doing his job as a bodyguard to Lord Cao Cao watching to make sure no one enter the room with intentions of kills his lord. In the western wing of the capital, Cao Pi was thinking of the best course of action as well, though his ideas where more open minded, with idea of place to go and raise a new force if Xu Chang fell. Zhang Liao was in the eastern wing of the capital, thinking of how similar this spot he was in now was to when he was held up in Xia Pi with Lu Bu less then 10 years before. Now moving towards the gate where two officers that were looking to turn Cao Cao problems to their advantage. Yu Jin, who lost badly against Zhang He was almost killed, and after escaping death sent a letter to Yuan Shao about opening the gate. The letter was discovered by Xun You, but Jin talked You into help, and thus the two were out working on there plans. On the outside of the gate Yuan Shao sat inside his tent relaxing with his top advisor Ju Shou. Yuan Tan, Xi, and Shang were all working with the men for the attack on the city, and to be ready if the letter they got was true. Zhang He was riding with the siege forces along with Gao Gan, and Lady Zhen.

In the streets the two men intent of betrayal went causally towards the town's East gate. There were fewer guards at that gate then the others at this part of the night. Yu Jin and Xun You had made up a fake document telling the guards to open the gate, that men from the He Fei region were on their way to reinforce the city. You walked up confidently to the guard at the gate.

"Well, I bring an order from General Cao Cao; you are to open this gate this second," You said in a forward way.

"Um…sir, are you crazy, if I open this gate, this city will stand no chance," the guard replied.

"Well normally I would agree with you on that, but not today, things are different, you see troops from He Fei are outside, they are battling to get in the city and add to the defenses, and you won't open the gate for them," You replied sounding cross.

The guard stiffened up the moment the words came out of You's mouth, "Yes sir, right away."

The guard went into an almost panic like state moving about at a high speed, telling the soldiers in his small command to start opening the gate. You and Jin both smiled to them, thinking how easy it was to get the gate opened. Slowly the gate opened. Then the guards at the gate noticed it was not an army from He Fei outside the gate, rather one of Yuan Shao's. It was taken late; the guards took their last breaths before they were cut down. Xun You and Yu Jin called out to the army welcoming them. The first unit's commander, Yuan Shang, the third child of Yuan Shao rode to them. The two were now bowing as Shang got off his horse.

"We thank you for you help, now can you tell me anything else that may help," Shang said looking into the eyes of the two with his sword resting against his shoulder.

"The important generals area almost all in the castle, discussing matter, you must attack quickly if you want to get them," Yu Jin said still bowing.

Shang turned to another warrior who was ridding up, "Brother Tan will you please take Zhang He and attack the capital, I think we might be able to end the villain's reign tonight."

Inside the castle Cao Cao was still looking over his maps. Cao Cao was looking for a way to break out of the town, and past Yuan Shao's armies. He was sure if he could find it to He Fei; he could turn the tide of the war back against Yuan Shao. He was still confused to how things turned to fast. He had gotten Yuan Shao to move a way from his supplies, but then somehow Shao did something he did predict, he move reserve troops to protect the supplies at Guan Du. His unit that attacked was crushed, and then the moral drops, and when Guan Yu left, things turned to the worse, and two days later, Zhang He broke though just like he did early that day.

Cao Cao took a deep breath trying his best to avoid the though of thinks he could of done, or should of done. He knew that to begin to look into the possibilities of what could have been, was a path that lead no where, and would only waste time, something he have very little of. He looked around at his comrades who had gathered around him, he could see that they still looked determine, and ready to fight, he was as well. He then looked at the hallway as a tired soldier burst though the doors.

"Lord, Yuan Shao… has broken though…Yu Jin, Xun Yu betrayed …us….they is here," the soldier said before falling dead of wounds.

There was silence in the room for a second, everything seemed to begin to move slower then normal. He then heard the sounds of feet moving down the hall, so soon after that he did have time to say anything. Xu Zhu moved as quickly as he could to block the hall with his large frame. "Lord Cao Cao must run, I will protect."

Cao Cao knew that he was right, and he his son Zhang, Xiahou Yuan, and Dun made it out the door to the right and made it across several halls before coming to the stairwell at the end of the hall. When he turned arrows were already flying at him.

"My Lord, you destiny is to great for you to die here, let my live pay for you to live to see your destiny," Xiahuo Dun said with his normal determined tone, before running to fight the incoming soldier.

Cao Cao felt as if he was in a horrible dream, it was also so much like the night he lost Dian Wei, and Cao Ang. That night though Cao had escaped his death, but since then he had always been fearful of an attack like that happening again. As he began down the stairs, he saw that it was over. Archers fired, and the ambition of Cao Cao, as well as Cao Zhang, and Xiahou Yuan, left this world.

Cao Pi had heard the attack coming and snuck down a secret path, and out of the castle, he moved quickly town the streets looking for men to escape with him. Cao Pi was sure that his father was dead, but he knew he could turn this to his advantage. With his father dead, all he had to do was get to He Fei, and rally his father force. Then again they would be his forces now. An odd smile spread across his face has he though about that. He quickly made it to the outer sections of town, and was almost to the gate when he was spotted by a man with a fancy gold armor on, whose helmet had a falcon engraved in it. At once he knew that this man was Yuan Tan, the eldest son of Yuan Shao.

Cao Pi gave out a small laugh, at the irony of this event, the eldest living son of the two men who where at war, able to face down. Cao Pi pulled out his sword and ran right at Tan. Tan went for his sword, but it got caught on something and froze up. A second later his head was no longer on his body. As he moved closer he was sure he was going to get away. He put a large smile on his face and let down his guard. Then a rider came by and stabbed him in the back. Pain came over all of Cao Pi's body, as he fell to the ground barely able to see, he knew it was over, and cursed himself for his mistake. He looked up one more time to see a person about to take off his head. He then noticed it was a beautiful woman. Pi just broke up laughing as a sword took off his head. The woman just walked off smirking to herself, thinking how easy the kill was and how she was going to brag to her husband who she killed Cao Cao's son, when his brother Tan couldn't.

This night was not the end for all of Cao Cao's officers, Zhuge Liao who had been in the capital made his way out, but was unable to get find away to get to Cao Cao. Seeing that he had no other choice, Liao went for the south gate, along the way he was joined by Li Dian, and Cheng Yu, who battled though way passed the south gate, and out of town. Others also escaped, and slowly but surely they were all headed to He Fei. None of them knew who had died in the night and who had escaped with their lives.


	2. Chapter 2: Wu's Plans

Dynasty Warriors: Variations

A/N- I don't know DW/ROTK or its charaters

Chapter II- Wu's Plans

Sun Ce quietly ran his hand over his shoulder, rubbing a sore spot, which had been there since the day before. It was one of those minor little wonder he had gotten during the campaign for the southland. It just happened that this one was acting up a bit. He took a deep breath, making his mind think beyond the little pain in his shoulder. It did take long for him to get past the thought. Today was going to be a good day; Sun Ce already knew this as he walked through the palace, going to the armory. He moved with a uncommon energy as he walked, and everyone who saw the General walking, knew he was pumped up for something, and most already knew what the something was. They knew that things had been a mixed bag for Sun Ce and his family for the last 6 months. It started with the early death of Sun Ce, and Lady Qiao's for child due to illness. Then it changed with the news of Lady Qiao was expecting a second child. Now the whole place was in preparation for the arrival of another child. Lady Qiao was out with her younger sister out visiting with the elder Qiao who had come into town.

Sun Ce's smile only grew when he entered the armory, and could see all the splendid bows, arrows, swords, spears, and other weapons. He also saw something that pleased him very much as well. A youngster who looked similar to Ce except a thinner face, shorter hair, and of course much smaller was thumbing all of the bows looking at them like the decision would change his life forever. Ce smiled to himself as he could tell the boy was so concentrating on looking at the different bows, that he did not even hear Ce enter the room. Ce quietly walked up making sure not to alarm the youngster, and move to stand right behind him. The youngster was looking at one of the bows that were a bit taller.

"Well now do you think that you can handle that one, it sure looks like a big one," Ce said seeing the boy jump a tad bit.

"Well I am sure, I can handle it, I saw the bow you had with you when you my age, at it look like it would be hard to use." the younger replied turning to Ce, giving Ce a half smile.

"Well Shao, I think that one would be a good bow for you when you put it like that," Ce said rubbing his chin.

"Well, Father, I think I am, well I am so glad I get to go hunting with you today," Shao replied.

"Well, Shao, got make sure that everything you need to take care if is ready, I will handle everything around here," Ce said, and a second later Shao began on his way.

Sun Shao was Sun Ce's adopted son, thought to if you were to observe the two you would have no clue that he was adopted. Shao and Ce besides looking a bit alike, also had similar personalities, and acted a lot alike in many cases. Ce figured that it had to be the will of heaven that Shao allowed him to adopt the boy a few years earlier. Now the boy was 12 years old, and today was going to be the first father son hunt the two have ever been on. Ce picked up the bow that Shao had liked so much and also grabbed the arrows that he was going to need to use with the bow. He then turned to leave the room, thinking of how much fun the hunt that day was going to be.

As he walked back into the hall, he noticed his younger brother, Quan walking up to him. He wondered what was on his mind, and if there was anything important going down. Ce could see that Quan was deep in thought, but that was kind of normal for Quan. Even since Quan has recently settled down, he has been even more serious about everything. Still he wondered with all the fight in the north, if something had happened. News always arrived well after the events, and the last thing they heard was that Cao Cao was pushed back from Guan Du.

"Brother, there is news from the north, and this is important, Master Zhao, and Yu are setting up things and want everyone to attend, and of course that means that you have to come as well," Quan said looking at his brother.

Sun Ce's smile just fails off, "Let me guess, this is one of those important meetings that there is no way to get out of?"

"I am sorry, brother; there is not any way out. I am known that this was going to be an important day, and everything, but I am sure you and Shao can go hunting tomorrow. I can go tell Shao for you if you want?" Quan replied trying to get his brother to cheer up.

"No, I will, I am sure that your right, we can do this later," Ce said turning from Quan, "Well see you at the meeting."

It did not take him long to find Shao in his room looking in a box for something.

"Shao, I have some bad new I need to tell you," Ce said in a loud tone to get Shao's attention.

When Shao turned to see the look on his father face, his body slumped; Ce could tell that Shao knew what was going on. "Well, meeting huh, something important, can't wait, I understand."

"Well, sorry about it, Shao, hey why don't you come and sit in on the meeting, it will be a good learning experience, plus if it ends early, I can help you getting used to that new bow of yours," Ce said giving Shao a smile," Plus then we can go hunting tomorrow and you will be a bit more used to the bow."

"Sure that would be great. You're the best," Shao said regaining his smile.

A bit later Shao and Ce were both walking into the meeting room, a large fancy room, painted with red, and yellow, with a large table sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by fancy chairs. Everyone was taken, and at one end Yu and Zhao sat next to each other, and then at the other end, was where he would sit. Shao walked off to find an empty seat reserved for future officers of the kingdom. Ce took his seat, and then everyone else sat in their own seats.

"Well, brother, glad to see you, and sorry about the timing of this," Yu said standing back up.

"Don't worry brother, so what is so important," Ce asked with a small smile at his oath brother.

"Well, news has arrived from spies, that Xu Chang has fallen, and Cao Cao is dead. There is also reports that a group of troops under used to be under Cao Cao are headed for He Fei. We have been able to determine that they plan to use their resources to fight on against Yuan Shao."

Ce rubbed his chin, this was big, it opened up things that they could do, they could take He Fei first, or move against Liu Biao, or develop as the Yuan's and what was left of the Cao forces battled, and then attack.

"The decision that we have come to is to prepare for attack against Liu Biao. As you know he is responsible for your late father's death, and this would be a chance to get even with him. With the Cao forces making so that Yuan Shao can give that much help to Liu Biao, and Liu Biao's mistrust of Liu Bei preventing him from looking for help with him. I am sure that if we do this, we will be at more then an even footing with Yuan Shao, to take him on, and beat him, but it is up to you," Yu said sitting down.

"Well put like that I have to agree, I think that makes lots of sense. Well Brother Yu, seems you at the top of your game as normal," Ce replied, "Well if that is all, I have some other things I need to get to."

"Yes, my Lord, I will begin preparations as soon as possible," Yu replied.


End file.
